


Days Gone By

by Notapsyhopath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Start wars Episode VIII: the last Jedi, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notapsyhopath/pseuds/Notapsyhopath
Summary: A fic taking place during Ben's training to be a Jedi days. While he is under Luke's protection, he becomes very good friends with the reader, and as they grow, their relationship becomes stronger. Feelings of abandonment and Snoke take over his mind, as he struggles with feelings for his friend as well. Is there a place for her in his dark future?





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be fun to write! I will update every few days if I can, and I can already tell that this will be about ten chapters. Hope you enjoy!

It was 7 am, and you woke up to a bright, sunny morning.  
Bakura, the planet that has been your home for the last few years, was its usual, pleasant self - warm sun began to rise, dispersing the morning mist rolling over the plains. The morning was cool, but not cold. That was a big advantage of the temperate climate - cool mornings often became warm, sunny days that only motivated to get out of bed and train in the temple courtyard. 

You jumped up, stretched out and put on your usual padawan outfit - a long shirt, dark belt around your waist with a holder for your lightsaber with dark leggings underneath that provided a very small degree of protection during training, but they had proven to be very comfortable, and offered much freedom when moving fast during combat. The leather boots you wore were tight, but light on your feet, and allowed you to move almost silently, which turned out to be very useful during your life as a padawan in the temple.  
The temple itself was placed in a spot once used as a meditation ground for the few Jedi that had been on Bakura over the years. The temple stood there for a short time before Luke Skywalker, the Jedi master and teacher to you and the other padawans, found it and decided to reside there, creating the first Jedi academy in over 30 years. 

The padawans he trained were all different, and from various corners of the galaxy. Most were humans, but there was a Twi’lek girl, Eldra, and a Mon Calamarian, Nahdar. And then there was Ben. Ben Solo, actually - he was the son of the great Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan and one of the more important Senators in the New Galactic Republic, and Han Solo, a war hero and smuggler legend. Master Luke was his uncle, but that didn’t change anything about the way and manner in which he was trained.  
He was your good, if not best friend, and the one person you could truly trust with your life. But you and him were different as night and day - you were quite bubbly personality-wise, and liked talking, moving, and just doing things in general (although all that depended on your mood), whereas he was more of the shy, reclusive, quiet people that keep to themselves and listen rather than talk. It worked out really well when you were friends though, because you would go on for hours about everything and anything, and he would just listen intently, sometimes giving his thoughts and opinions when you asked for them, but usually just sitting in silence. Sometimes you weren't really sure if he was still listening, or if he was lost in thought, but you noticed that he didn’t seem to mind your talking even then, so you let him think and kept on talking about matters that didn’t require him to actively respond.  
He also often would much rather you entered his mind using the Force than actually speak, especially when around others - he didn’t really have any other friends in the academy, but seemed content with just you, so you left it alone. Anytime he wanted to tell you something via the Force, he’d look at you in this different, begging way, as if his thoughts were pleading to be heard. You and him learned the technique of entering each other’s minds at a young age of about 12, and have used it ever since, but only on request. You never violated the privacy of his mind unless he looked at you in his special way, and so did he, unless you made it explicitly obvious to him that it was what you wanted. 

But becoming a friend of Ben was no mean feat. When master Luke brought you in, he was already there for about a week. You were one of the last Force-sensitives that were found by master Luke, and therefore others knew each other a bit better when you first arrived. It wasn’t a problem for you, really - as a rather open person you talked to some people almost immediately, and tried to remember everyone’s names. He was the last person whose name you were yet to learn, and so you came up to him, beaming with energy as usual. It clashed with the heavy atmosphere around him, and he looked at you and your hand, waiting to be shaken, with a certain alarm in his eyes.  
\- Hi, I’m (Y/N), and you are? I heard you’re a nephew of master Luke’s - that must be sooooo fun! Did you know that he was trained by Yoda AND Obi-Wan Kenobi? He told me himself! - you basically blurted out at the speed of light, overwhelming the poor boy immediately. He looked up at you almost fearfully, and reluctantly took your hand, still waiting for a handshake.  
\- I’m Ben. Solo. I mean, Ben Solo. - he almost whispered, with his dark eyes wide open and staring right at you. His whole body was basically screaming for you to give him space and silence, but back then you didn’t know how to read the signals he sent, so you kept on babbling about things about his family that he most definitely knew. You were both 10 at the time, and as incompatible as kids could get. And yet, somehow, you always gravitated towards him, like a swing always swaying back forward after going backwards. If you talked and played with your friends and noticed that he was alone, you made up some excuse to leave the conversations and games, and made your way towards him. He’d be sitting somewhere, thinking or writing, or usually training in the courtyard, where the training dummies were. He didn’t seem to like you at first, but you noticed after some time that he didn’t really seem to mind you at all. Sometimes, he’d even talk with you, but usually you’d sit and watch him train, or sit in the sun while he wrote, or talk at him while he thought.  
When you were about eleven, he started approaching you by himself, but never when there were people around you, and even though he never said much, he seemed content with your company, and your lively self. You beamed positive energy, and he somehow enjoyed it. When he became more comfortable with you, he’d approach you with your friends around, and even though he was never forward about it, you could feel that he’d rather be alone with you - you always found ways to escape the company when that happened, and walked with him to reclusive places around the temple area.  
The first big breakthrough though, was the day of your twelfth birthday. You were making your way though the dormitory hall, when suddenly he walked up to you, hugged you for two seconds, and let go. He left something in your hand, and quietly said “Happy Birthday” before leaving you alone, dazed and confused. You were so shocked you forgot you even had something in your hand - it turned out to be a small, see-through crystal, but naturally shaped so that it looked a bit like a tear. Later that day, you found him under one of the courtyard trees, and hugged him tightly as a thank you for the present. You sat down next to him and started putting string around it in order to make it a charm. A few years later, when you constructed your lightsaber, you tied the pendant to it.  
It never left your side. After that day you and him became even closer, and started even talking for more than a brief few sentences spoken here or there. You told him of legends, lightsabers, plants, and he, in exchange, told you about flying and spaceships. You learned that he didn’t like talking about anything that had to do with his family, but you never asked about it or pressed him for any explanations.  
Sometimes you two would train together, but you always felt weird when it came to it. It wasn't even the fact that he was your friend - it was something that changed inside of him when he trained. It seemed as if he let out all of the feelings he had stored inside, and took them out while training. He'd burst into short but dangerously powerful attacks, or just the opposite - take a few seconds to calculate his next move, which often turned out to be the winning move. It wasn’t completely true to the Jedi code, because feelings weren't supposed to be used, and rather suppressed and ignored, but you always thought that impossible, so you never found it inappropriate that he used them. Matter of fact, you never even thought about it that way before.

Because you were an open kid, you’d often show your emotions, positive or negative, to the world. When it came down to how you feel, you were always straightforward and honest. But when you had bad days, nobody, accept maybe for him, could know that anything was out of the ordinary, and that was your curse and talent - being happy and positive regardless of your inside ups and downs. He was always somehow able to tell if there was even the slightest thing wrong, and your guess was that it was just the Force somehow helping him feel it. You two could also tell when there was danger around the other, probably for the same reason and on the same base - master Luke once talked about the feelings that can send waves of the force around the user, reaching others, and one of the strongest effects was achieved by fear. Of course, you two could feel the other padawans’ emotions too, but just not as well as one another’s. Once, you were in the courtyard, and you were training with one of the more tough and impulsive padawans. You bumped into him, and made him lash out, lightsaber still in hand. You got quite scared, but soon enough Ben was by your side telling him to go away. There were a few instances when he’d even go as far as to fight someone all in the name of protecting you, and even if violence was a bad solution to any problem, you still felt flattered that he cared so much. 

Why are you smiling? - a familiar voice broke your chain of thought immediately.  
\- It’s nothing, I just remembered something. - you said, and after a while added: - you’re always deep in thought, ever since we were kids! Why don’t I get to be the quiet one for once? - you threw Ben a jokingly dirty look.  
\- It would be too quiet, you know that. Come on, what were you smiling about? - he insisted, and very convincingly at that.  
\- Just about when we were kids. Good times. You became quite loud over the years, you know that? - a small smile crawled onto your lips as you spoke of the years gone by. - Hey, it took you time, but now you even speak to me once in a while! - you laughed out loud and saw that he was barely holding back a chuckle too.  
\- Yeah, whatever. It’s not like I ever get the chance anyway, with the amount you always say - he said sarcastically, but he wasn’t wrong either.  
Joking around, you two made your way outside the temple into the courtyard, went past the entrance and made your way south of the building, to the foot of the mountain. It wasn't far from the academy itself, but it offered more privacy than the stretches of plains in front of it. There were more trees by the mountains too. 

\- So, what are you planning to do once you’re done with the training? - you asked in a more serious tone.  
\- I don’t know. Maybe… Maybe go somewhere far, or travel around, see the galaxy. I don’t know. - Ben stuttered.  
\- Ben, what is wrong lately? You know I can tell when something’s not right, and I know when you’re flat-out lying to me. If you don’t wanna tell me then fine, it’s just… I’m worried, you know? You haven’t gone out of your room much lately, and I just want to make sure that everything is going to be okay, okay? - you said, looking at the leaves fallen from the tree that you used for shade. The leaves of trees here were dark red and green, depending on the type of tree.  
\- It’s just a string of bad days, don’t worry. Sorry about lying about the whole ‘future’ stuff, though. I guess I really don’t know. I promise I’ll try to go out more, okay? - he looked at you. He was still lying, and you could clearly tell something was off, but you didn’t push it - you never did.


End file.
